Powerlevel Ghostlands
Notes General Notes * When gaining a new level, get to Silvermoon City as soon as possible (but not in the middle of quests, as that'll slow you down significantly), but before first visit, make sure you have done the Tranquillien Delivery Quests. * Set your to Tranquillien inn, to make travel time shorter. * Always get available quests from around the area you are in, even if you haven't sheduled to finish the quest until later. Skipped Quests * You'll encounter a small building directly north of the path to the Eastern Plaguelands, called Andilien Estate. There, will give you the quest . This quest's location doesn't really fit into the ways to run. However, if you get lost or accidentally run into it, you may as well stay around and do the quest. The appropriate mobs wander around southern Ghostlands, even right outside Deatholme. * , a short delivery quest from Tranquillien to the Sanctum of the Sun should be skipped as it otherwise would cost you a running trip, which you get low xp and no reputation from. Items to Keep * 10x : Keep until you can finish in Tranquillien. * 10x : Keep until you can finish in Tranquillien. * 15x : If you are a mage, keep until you have the for the quest . Walkthrough Entering Ghostlands # When entering Ghostlands from the Eversong Woods, you'll encounter and . Accept the quest and head south into Ghostlands. # Kill a few of the beasts (bats/cats/whatever) close to the border until you have 4x . # Return to Apothecary Thedra, finish quest and accept from Courier Dawnstrider. # Head south along the road until you find Tranquillien, Ghostland's major quest hub, and turn in the delivery quest. Tranquillien Delivery Quests Do the following delivery quests inside Tranquillien: # from . # Get the quest but do not fly to Silvermoon yet. # from . # , followup from the above quest. # Get the followup but leave it for laters. Suncrown Village # Head north out of Tranquillien and turn east into Suncrown Village. You'll encounter a right outside the village. Take the quest and head into the village. # Kill (at least 10) to make a clear path to so you don't have to fight more than one at the time. # Head east out of the village to Lake Elrendar, finish the quest and get the follow up. # Swim east across the lake to Zeb'Sora, slay a few trolls and return with the 6x . # Get the followup, swim south to the small island and get , continue south to Farstrider Enclave and turn in the delivery quest. # Use this visit to repair at the bowyer, sell grey items, and get the available quests, most importantly . #*Optionally, you can 'not' get the quest, but instead head south west to the Sanctum of the Sun and get the , but it doesn't give anything except 575 xp (not even any reputation). You should skip this quest for most effective xp gaining. However, if you decided to get this quest, return to Farstrider Enclave and get the follow up. # Return north through the water, and kill both and while looting the Glistening Mud piles on the sea floor until you've gathered all 8x . # Swim back to , turn in the quest and accept the quest . # Swim north to the sunken altar in the middle of the lake clear the area so you have some space to fight the quest mob. When cleared, use the bundle of medallions. # will spawn, kill him. Note that he is quite resistant to both frost and arcane. # Swim back to the small island where Geranis Whitemorn is and turn in the quest, turn east and head for the Dawnstar Spire. # Head toward the spire, and up to the second floor. On the small balcony there's a Dusty Journal on the floor which finished the quest and starts . # If you are a mage, kill the Arcane Reavers until you have 10x . # When returning to the Farstrider Enclave, kill 10 . More of them are slightly southwest of the enclave. Get back to the enclave, finish quests and get the follow ups. # Return to the Sanctum of the Sun and get the followup quest , then you can return to Tranquillien. # Turn in the quests, repair and empty bags in Tranquillien. Back to Silvermoon City If you recently leveled, do the following: # Take the flight to Silvermoon City and finish in the Bazaar in Silvermoon City. # While in town, upgrade and get new spells/skills/abilities. # Additionally, emptying bags and dumping off stuff in the bank could be favorable. The first bankslot costs only and you should have found several bags during leveling. # If you're a rogue, get the quest from at Murder Row. # Get back to the outside the city gate and finish the quest . # Fly down to Tranquillien and turn in . # Continue the normal questing. Everytime you gain a level, try to make the visit to Silvermoon City as short as possible. Using your hearthstone to get back to Tranquillien is a better choice than using it to get from your current location to Tranquillien. The only exception is the above one where one has to talk to the flymasters. Northwestern Ghostlands # Take the western path out of Tranquillien and head across the Dead Scar. # Head north to An'daroth and slay the appropriate twelve . # Turn west to Goldenmist Village and slay both and until is done. # Get back to the road toward Tranquillien again and when the road forks (just south of An'daroth), there should be a small hill. Get to it and loot the . # Continue south to Sanctum of the Moon and kill the creatures until you have 8x . # Head back to Tranquillien. Western Ghostlands # Go west out of Tranquillien again and follow the road until the second time it forks, take the southern road (still heading west though) toward the murlocs. # Gather 6x and swim west until you reach the Shalandis Isle. # Search for the two plans on the island (at the small tents guarded by night elves). Beware of the selfhealing druids. # The third plan is at the steering wheel on the boat. When you've gathered all three, head back southwest toward the Windrunner Village. # When arriving at the village, slay the Phantasmal Seekers and Stonewing Slayers to gather 6x and 4x . # Turn south and head for the Windrunner Spire, slay eight s and ten s. # should have dropped, accept the quest from it. (If it didn't drop, continue to kill the Acolytes and Rangers until it do. # Take the road east until you reach the Underlight Mines and find and accept the quest . # Slay the gnolls for the quest and gather the . # Gather 5x when killing (at least) eight , additionally, kill ten s. # If you're a mage, make sure you get the for the . # Return towards Tranquillien by taking the road to the east, kill ten and when going through the Dead Scar. # At the Dead Scar, go inside each of the twin Ziggurats and get the stone orb in the chest for the quest and then head back to Tranquillien. Amani Catacombs # Take the path east out of Tranquillien (the path along the mountain). Turn north at the Sanctum of the Sun toward An'telas and turn in , beware of a few mounted night elves will attack when you deliver the quest. # Continue east towards the Farstrider Enclave and turn north-northwest along the mountainside. You'll encounter a few s. Get past them west and you'll enter the Tomb. # Along the sides in this corridors you'll see mummified corpses (objects on the floor against the walls, not the corpses of mobs), set them on fire with the . The mummified trolls are on a slow respawn rate and if you're not doing is solo it'll take a while to wait for them to reappear. # If you're a rogue, lockpick open the Burial Chests until you get the , you can do this on your way out too, but if you don't get it while doing the escort quest you'll have to turn back in. # Keep to your left all the time and you'll eventually encounter a room with a prisoner in a cage. Clear the room and free the ranger. # This escort quest does not bring any sudden-spawn groups, but just aggroes the ones you'll encounter. The escortee will keep to the right, so if you took the same path in, you'll have less to clear. If you're a cloth wearer you can stand back to let the NPC get a hit or two in, and it'll be hard to steal the aggro. # The escortee will take you back to Farstrider Enclave, and if you yourself cleared the catacombs, you'll have all eight . # If you're a rogue, you should get back to Tranquillien and turn in and get , and then return back to the Farstrider Enclave. Zeb'Tela and Zeb'Nowa Make sure you get from the Wanted Poster before you leave the Farstrider Enclave. # Head east-southeast toward Zeb'Tela and slay the s and s until you've killed ten of each, and by then you should have all the and you need. # Preferingly, stay just north of the Amani Pass. That way you can enter the house with two floors and burn the Fresh Fish Rack for . # If you're a rogue, pick the chests while searching for the . If you don't have found it when you've finished , leave it for laters. # Return to Farstrider Enclave, turn in the quest, get the followup and head south past the Amani Pass. # At the very southern part you'll find a path to a house slightly seperated from the others where is standing on the roof. # If you're a rogue, and didn't get the earlier, you should keep an eye open for chests and loot them until you've found the quest item. # Both the Raw Meat Rack and the Smoked Meat Rack can be found outside between the Amani Pass and where Kel'gash is residing. # Clear the path to Kel'gash by killing enough to get completed, which should also mean you'll have the last six drops for the . # Kel'gash is immune to stun effects and can be hard to solo. If you're level 18 or higher he can be soloable by most classes with a little effort. # Leave the camp by going southwest and you'll immediately enter An'owyn. Kill your way to the big crystal and you should get a to deactivate the Night Elf Moon Crystal. # Head back north to Farstrider Enclave for the last time, turn in the quests and repair. Continue west to An'telas and turn in and head south to the Sanctum of the Sun. Deatholme By now you should try to find a group (4-5) for . # Head to the southern end of the Dead Scar, Deatholme. # Kill the appropriate mobs for . # If you're in a 4-5 man group, go and kill . # Get back to the Sanctum of the Sun, turn in quest and get the followup . # Make a quick visit in Tranquillien to complete and get the follow up, then head back down to Deatholme. # Kill the four lieutenants, and finish if you didn't finish it earlier. # Additionally, rescue the three apothecaries for . # When leaving Deatholme again, search for and and kill them. They're soloable for most classes with a little effort, but you could use the fact that you're in a group from Deatholme. # Searching for Knucklerot and Luzran should make you get your 10x and 10x . # Head back to Tranquillien and turn in the quests. Aftermath This marks the end of your Ghostlands visit. * You should by now be with Tranquillien, and can therefore buy from . * In your quest log you should have two quests left: ** ** (or if you're not Blood Elf.) * Head for the Sunfury Spire in Silvermoon City and finish one of the quests, get the follow up. * Now you should have two quests left, both ending with in Undercity. Use the orb in the back of the Sunfury Spire and teleport to the Ruins of Lordaeron. Make your way to the Royal Quarter and finish the quests. * One of them leads to a follow up, taking you to Orgrimmar, what you do from here is up to you. Category:Guides Category:Ghostlands